Street Date
by LoveLandKiss
Summary: You give me a summary and some ideas. SanMir KagInu SessNew Character
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It's like a dream it'll never come true  
  
Ch.1 Street Date Kagome Hirugashi(is that how you spell it cause I don't know)was walking down the street and she ran into Inu-Yasha. She looked up and gasped.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing you just me," she replied.  
  
*Thinking*  
  
He's really hot. Havent I seen him before? *Thinking*  
  
Man she is so cute I wonder if she'll go out with me  
  
~Then ask her out you idiot~  
  
Oh GOD why are you here you pest  
  
~Because I'm your inner voice~  
  
Is there a way to kill you  
  
~Nope I'll just haunt you forever and ever~  
  
Ok now your scaring me  
  
Yeah I'm scaring myself. But anyway why don't you ask her out  
  
Whatever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Both snap back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't I know you?" they both asked in unision.  
  
They looked away and blushed. Then she remembered he was the cutie from computer class  
  
*Thinking*  
  
~Hi Kagome~  
  
Huh who are you and why are you here  
  
~I'm your inner voice~  
  
Oh you, why are you always pestering me  
  
~Cause you can't get rid of me and its my culture to bother you~  
  
Well get another culture  
  
~Hmph~  
  
Was it good should I continue please tell me cause I need to know and I really need reviews so review at least 5 times so my sister could be jealous. Oh and sorry for the cliffie its my culture He He He 


	2. Chp2 Street date

I do not own these beautiful people  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snapping Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Isn't your friend Miroku she asked  
  
Yeah how did you know He asked?  
  
Because he's always being a pervert to my friend Sango  
  
Yeah I've noticed them together and I think she likes him  
  
She does she just doesn't want to admit it  
  
Thinking  
  
Why am I telling him all of her business its like he's got me in a trance or something  
  
Its because you want him  
  
What the hell are you talking about I barely even know him  
  
So what you know you want him  
  
Good bye (shuts off thoughts)  
  
So that's how its gonna be just shut me off huh!!!!!  
  
So would you like to go to lunch with us he asked?  
  
Sure as long as you're treating  
  
Of course  
  
Well see you at school tomorrow  
  
Alright Bye  
  
She was walking away when she heard something. Inu-yasha was jumping up and down like he had tricked her into a date. She just laughed and kept walking away  
  
LLK: So to date or not to date that is never the question well he didn't trick her into a date so take that off your mind PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The run in with Sesshomaru

Hi people how ya doin?  
  
Chp.3 the run in with Sesshomaru  
  
Street date  
  
Hello Sesshomaru  
  
Hi Inu-yasha how was your walk?  
  
Good I think I'll take another one tomorrow  
  
So what's her name?  
  
How do you know I met a girl?  
  
Because when you do you look goofy happy  
  
No I don't and how would you know you never seem to be happy  
  
I will.when you die  
  
Oh I feel so loved  
  
"See I am happy now" he said faking a smile. "So who's the girl?"  
  
None of your business  
  
I'll find out sooner or later  
  
How  
  
Her scent is still lingering on you I can smell it. I'll just find out tomorrow at school  
  
Uhhh! Inu-yasha said frustrated  
  
THINKING  
  
This will be fun finding the girl who Inu-yasha is going out with  
  
How do you know he likes her?  
  
Because he was whistling when he came in  
  
So  
  
Shut up you idiot  
  
Well I guess you're an idiot too  
  
No I'm not and don't you ever disrespect me like that again or else I'll kill you  
  
Ya cont kill me so THERE  
  
I'll find a way  
  
Hey you guys tell sesshomarulover713 to read my story she'll just love the way that he was arguing with himself. Just imagine how he would look (so HOT) REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. The run in Kouga

Hi people I am so sorry for not updating in a while but my computer at home is so messed up right now I cant update or review and I cant even log in I wish I could but that wont happen any time soon so now on with my story.  
  
Chp.4 The run in with kouga  
  
Street Date  
  
Hi Kagome. Kouga said  
  
Hi. She replied coldly  
  
So how was your day?  
  
Fine and why are you talking to me?  
  
Because I like you.  
  
So do you know that it takes 2 people to like each other?  
  
Yes  
  
Well that goes for you too.  
  
Why don't you like me?  
  
Because you keep pestering me  
  
I wont  
  
Then don't talk or look or even stare at me  
  
But.  
  
Do you know what would really make me happy?  
  
No.  
  
Do you want to make me happy?  
  
Yeah (looking like a dog panting)  
  
THEN LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!  
  
All right then since you want me to leave you alone that bad.  
  
Thinking  
  
Now all I have to do now is get rid of Hojo  
  
This was really so much fun Review 5 more times to get another chapter. 


End file.
